Young
by permanthiatus
Summary: Songfic for Young by Hollywood Undead. Harry's thoughts about the war, parts of the battle, and after the battle. Slight AU for the battle. UNDER EDITING


**I only learned this song today, but I'm already in love with it! I seriously can't believe there's only one other songfic for this. Enjoy!**

**Song: Young by Hollywood Undead**

* * *

><p><em>We are young, but we have heart.<em>

_Born in this world as it all falls apart!_

_We are strong, but we don't belong._

_Born in this world as it all falls apart!_

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, among his classmates and some scattered adults. Everyone gripped their wands tightly in their hands. The only noise came from the low murmurs of the Order members at the Head table.

His eyes scanned over his friends. Neville had a determined look on his face; Luna (who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Houses didn't matter much at this moment) was staring at the enchanted ceiling; Hermione and Ron sat across from him, smashed into each others side; Fred and George were drawing something on a piece of parchment with Lee Jordan (they hadn't joined the Order at the Head table, likely because whatever plan was on the parchment); Dean and Seamus were sitting close together in silence; Lavender, Parvati, Padma and some other girls from their year were huddled in a tight cluster; Colin and Dennis were hiding among some Hufflepuff students; Ginny was up against his side, not unlike his two best friends, but he didn't mind.

All of them were young. All of them knew they might die. This was the world they were born into and they tended to defend it, though. Each were strong despite their age. Nevertheless, they didn't belong here. None of them deserved to die.

_I see the children in the rain, like the parade before the pain._

_I see the love, I see the hate, I see the world that we can make._

_I see the life, I see the sky, give it all to see you fly._

No one bothered to hide their love for one another, the hate for this battle, or the awareness for the pain about to come. There was no use anymore. The emotions clearly written on everyones face burned Harry. He saw all the lives about to be lost.

Looking up at the enchanted ceiling, he saw that it reflected the overall mood as it was charmed to do. As such, rain fell but never really touched the ground, the occasional lightning shooting across the stormy 'sky'.

Harry turned his gaze back to his friends. They all had grim determination written on their face. He decided to give them one last boost – a little more hope.

_Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!_

He stood up, making Ginny look at him in confusion.

"D.A members," he spoke softly, but his voice carried around the Great Hall, jerking people out of their reveries. Harry walked over to a corner of the room, near the empty Slytherin table, with a troop of kids following.

He turned around when he reached the corner point, facing all the curious people. The adults looked over, but didn't intervene.

Again, his voice was quiet when he spoke. "I know you all didn't stay to fight just because of me, but still, thank you." He took a deep breath and spoke louder. "I don't know about you, but the Wizardry World and Hogwarts are what made my childhood. All my happiest memories have happened inside these walls." He waved his hand in a circle to emphasize his point. "This is _our _home. This is _our _world. And I don't attend to sit back and watch as some power-crazy people try to take it from us!" Cheers rose from the D.A, causing more people to glance at them. "I want to you all to be careful at there, but give it your all. This war ends today, and it will be us who come out on top!"

Shouts of agreement filled the hall as every kid lifted their wands in a battle cry.

_Watch the beauty of all our lives, passing right before my eyes._

_I hear the hate in all your words, words to make us hurt._

_We get so sick, oh, so sick, we never wanted all this!_

_Medication for the kids with no reason to live!_

Suddenly, loud booms filled the air. People rushed to see what was happening outside. As they took in the sight, dread filled their stomachs. Voldemort and his army had arrived.

They listened to the yelled charms, curses, and hexes. Every spell was thrown at the castle wards as the Death Eaters tried to get in and hurt them all.

Harry could practically taste the hate floating in the air. He knew everyone felt the same disgust and determination as him. Everybody was sick of this; the fighting, injuries, death, war.

_So we marched to the drums, of the damed as we come!_

_Watch it burn in the sun.  
><em>

_We are numb!_

The D.A marched outside, second to lead only to the Order. They lined up yards from where the Death Eaters were. Wands instantly lifted and counter-charms and warding-charms filled the air as they tried to hold of the Death Eaters a little longer – prevent death for a few more minutes – numb to everything.

_We are young, but we have heart._

_Born in this world as it all falls apart!_

_We are strong, but we don't belong._

_Born in this world as it all falls apart!_

Vaguely, the older people were aware of how powerful the kids seemed to be. Spells slide off their tongues that were high above their age level. They were trying to save the world as it fell apart, with all their hearts.

_As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle._

_Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hand with burning candles._

_Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark.  
><em>

_Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart._

They creep silently along the edges of the Forbidden Forest, staying in the shadows as not to be seen.

Harry led the small group made up of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and himself as they tried to get closer to Nagini. The latter of the group didn't know what Nagini was, but they understood she needed to be killed.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Hermione whispered, flickered her eyes around the battle field. They all shook their heads in the negative.

Luna was the first one to see it. The blue spark that didn't disappear with the other spells. It was Nagini's round cage – she was gliding next to the lake in her protective ball.

Their heart rates sped up as they quickly and nearly soundlessly made their way over to the snake, hope flaring inside them.

_All together, walk alone, against all we've ever known._

_All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home._

_But you take all we are, the innocence of our hearts._

_Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart!_

Together, yet separate from the rest of the battle, they slinked closer to Nagini. Occasionally, they had to throw up a shield followed closely by a stunner, whenever a Death Eater spotted them.

It wasn't fair, they knew. Nothing about this war was. All anyone ever wanted was to live in a world surrounded by others like them – others with magic. They just wanted somewhere to call home, outside of their own immediate homes.

But, no, someone had to dash that. Someone had to create conflict between Muggle-borns and Pure-bloods, for selfish reasons only. Someone had to create an army and tear innocence away from people again and again.

They weren't going to bow at Voldemort's feet though. Not now, not ever.

_So we march to the drums, of the damned as we come._

_Watch it burn in the sun._

_We are numb!_

_We are young, but we have heart._

_Born in this world as it all falls apart!_

_We are strong, but we don't belong._

_Born in this world as it all falls apart!_

Tears threatened to falls when people saw Harry laying limply in Hagrid's arms. Harry felt guilty for putting them through this pain, even if it was for only a few moments. Behind that pain, though, he had hope. All the horcruxes were destroyed. They could win this.

There were quick cheers or snarls of rage from the respective sides when Harry disappeared from Hagrid's arms, before the battle begun again, this time focused inside the castle.

_We will fight or we will fall, 'till the angels save us all!_

_We will fight or we will fall, 'till the angels save us all!_

_We will fight or we will fall, 'till the angels ave us all!_

_We will fight or we will fall, 'till the angels save us all!_

Each side fought with renewed vigor; the Light side stronger with hope and the Dark side stronger with hatred.

Most were surprised to see that it was the D.A doing a lot of the damage. Ron and Neville took down Greyback; Ginny, Luna and Hermione finished Bellatrix; the Patil twins and Susan Bones ended Rookwood; Lavender and the Creevey's killed McNair; Fred, George, Bill and Percy were fighting the Carrow's.

They knew it was beyond dangerous to take on such strong Death Eaters, but they were going to fight to their final breathes if that's what it took.

_We are young, but we have heart._

_Born in this world as it all falls apart!_

_We are strong, but we don't belong._

_Born in this world as it all falls apart!_

_We are young, but we have heart._

_Born in this world as it all falls apart!_

_We are strong, but we don't belong._

_Born in this world as it all falls apart!_

Cheers echoed through the Great Hall seconds after Voldemort fell.

People smiled, cried, hugged, shouted. Aurors moved to capture any Death Eaters trying to escape. Everyone rushed to congratulate and thank Harry.

Eventually, after every 'bad guy' was taken away, people dispersed from Harry's side. They only ones that stayed by him were the remaining members of the D.A. Harry grinned at them all and lifted the Butterbeer someone had shoved into his hands.

"To freedom!"

No one cared about how cheesy it sounded as they all applauded and celebrated.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the battle (or, should I say, how the kids dominated the battle) might've been sort of far-fetched, but it fit the song in my opinion.<strong>

**Review, pretty please? I kept Colin and Fred alive, that's gotta count for something! I love those two :) **


End file.
